Mutants Rising
by Jerex
Summary: Ryo, Seto and Joey develop mutant powers, the Xavier institute tries to contact them while the Brotherhood of Mutants coverts their powers. The mutant duelists must make a decision, join the X-men or face an uncertain destiny.
1. Hidden Powers

**Mutant Rising**

Synopsis: Ryo, Seto and Joey develop mutant powers, the Xavier institute tries to contact them while the Brotherhood of Mutants coverts their powers. The mutant duelists must make a decision, join the X-men or face an uncertain destiny.

Chapter 1) Hidden powers, Hidden abilities

Bakura's POV:

Bakura winced and rubbed his eyes, he knew he shouldn't have stayed up all night revising for the days test, but old habits die hard and all that. He chanced a glance at Kaiba who had almost finished by the looks of things, everyone who knew Kaiba could have told you with conviction that he was going to pass the test he was after all the top of the class not to mention a genius who had been running his own highly successful company from the age of twelve. It was really a waste of his time even coming to school but he was expected and required to graduate from high school even if he already was a multi-millionaire.

Bakura didn't know why he'd bothered revising all night ever since he'd accidentally bumped into Kaiba the other week Bakura had suddenly found it easier to handle his work load, it was as if he could remember everything he learnt…maybe he was developing a photographic memory?

Kaiba's POV:

Kaiba scowled as he jotted down the answer to the final question he didn't want to be stuck in here completing a test he could have scored a 100 percent on while blindfolded with his right arm tied behind his back, and yet here he was. His mind kept wandering to more pressing matters; he'd always known he was different, better, faster, smarter, superior…but recently he'd begun to question how he was faster, how he was smarter, how come he was superior?

He could read Ancient Egyptian text which even a state of the art super computer couldn't decipher, he was better, faster, smarter, he was…a freak. He was smarter than everyone else, faster than everyone else, better than everyone else, technology sang to him and he listened, it seemed so obvious how to improve on them. His first thought had been Gorzaburo but having gone over Kaiba corps archives with a fine tooth comb combined with a series of tests he'd performed on himself in Kaiba corps medical section and having found nothing out of the ordinary he'd been forced to conclude that this had nothing to do with that man whatsoever.

He was worried about his new found ability but hadn't told Mokuba, how do you tell your brother that you're a freak? He wasn't about to confide in Yugi or the geek patrol either they'd just babble on about friendship and mystical mumbo jumbo, and he doubted very much that his current problem was magic related.

Glancing up he caught sight of Bakura one of Yugi's friends staring at him, he quirks an eyebrow Bakura blinks his eyes and returns his attention back to the test, a crimson blush appearing across his cheeks, over the last week Bakura had gone from dead average to second to top of the class almost instantly, although he could hardly take Kaiba's position away from him, not since Seto Kaiba had funky mind powers that made him a super genius.

Joey's POV:

I hate test day, I always finish dead last in bottom place while Rich Boy's always top of the frickin' class, s'no justice. Although he was doing well in Phys Ed, he'd always been good at sports, but for some reason recently he'd noticed that he was a heck of a lot stronger and more agile than usual, he'd also been getting more aggressive, when he almost got into a fight with Kaiba the other day he'd much to his mutual confusion and embarrassment growled at the brunette, his heckles raised. His senses also seemed a lot more sensitive he could see a pin head at forty paces, hear a pin drop, and smell…well right now the scent of nervous sweat and tension, not all of it his own.

Glancing up from his hasty scribbling he catches sight of Bakura and Kaiba exchanging glances he wonders briefly what was up with that? But before he can think about it the teacher calls out with a warning "five minutes left" and in his rush to fill in the rest of the test he promptly forgets all about it.


	2. Ryo, Seto, Joey

**Sheboom: thanks for the review, sorry about the long wait.**

**No one: thanks for the review, hope you'll read this chapter as many times as well.**

**Dragonrider: thanks for the review, Bakura's ability will be revealed in due time, and Kaiba's well he thinks he's smarter but he might be wrong (hint-think a certain brain man from heroes) and as for Joey I figured go with the dog references and give him canine powers, or rather make 'em look like it at least. No one will find out because no one needs too (Yugi's normal and this story doesn't feature him and the pharaoh except when he's with one of the three main characters.)**

**Relina-Chan: thanks for the review, I'll try to update chapter 1 with corrections if I get the time (currently I busy updating current stories and reading up on new fave story types-so may take a while)**

**Darkrose: thanks for the review, I've always liked X-men evolution best and as for where it's set (most prob-before apocalypse arc since I haven't seen any of those-could be before mutants are exposed-but I'm still playing it by ear-I have a plot twist planned several chaps in advance and thinking about it it'd have to set it post-sentinel fight.) Your spot on about Bakura (hint-heroes connection again) as for Joey I like your name for his powers (Feral) I might use it later. For setting the scene I had their thoughts on their lives…Joey and Bakura hadn't even realised they had powers although had noticed something was different while Kaiba of course had already discovered it but didn't know what was causing it-I always try to keep them in character as much as possible, so thanks for that.**

Chapter 2) A lonely existence, A CEO's problems and the Way of the Ninja

Part 1) A lonely Existence

Ryo was always alone even when he was with company he was still alone…currently he was with his friends (Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea) and yet he was still alone.

They were goofing of in the local park and while Yugi and Tea were caught up in each others eyes Joey and Tristan's argument was escalating. Leaving Ryo to be all alone even while been surrounded by those he had and did call friends.

The terrible twosomes (Joey and Tristan:- as the local fuzz still affectionately called them, even though they'd long since quit the street gangs) were really getting into it so much that they completely ignored Yugi, Tea and Ryo who was of course used to been ignore, but it was unusual for them to let Yugi and Tea make googly eyes at each other and not make fun of them about it.

They were each vying for the all coveted title of Prank Master! (Joey hands down-how he'd managed to sneak into Ryo's apartment and dye his hair neon pink without waking him Ryo would never know but it had taught him to keep all his windows shut tightly closed and heavily locked even in a heat wave.) Despite Joey's natural pranking expertise what Tristan lacked in attitude he made up for with a vicious deviousness when roused. (Who could forget his campaign of vengeance against his ex-girlfriend Miho after she split up with him, the old saying 'hell have no fury like a woman scorned' looked tame in comparison to a spurned Tristan.)

Eventually the argument reaches breaking point forcing Tristan to make one of his infamous ultimatums if Joey wanted Tristan to accept that he was the Prank Master! The greatest Prankster in Domino High he'd have to complete a challenge (sneak into Kaiba's office and 'borrow something' as proof that he'd managed it all without getting caught and more importantly–sued) and of course the fact that while Joey was winging his way to Kaiba corp to fame, glory and possible legal action. Tristan was free to hang out with Serenity (Joey's ever cute sister) unopposed by her over protective big brother had absolutely nothing to do with it.

This of course left Ryo alone with the canoodling couple (Yugi and Tea) feeling pretty much like a fifth wheel on a car or the third man at a wedding (hopefully not for a few more years yet-hopefully.) He left the park and the young and in love pair behind as he meandered the Domino city streets…it hurt more than it should have by now–to still be an outsider in the group even after everything they'd been through together or perhaps because of it. He'd have thought he'd be used to it by now everyone left him in the end First his Mother and Sister together and then his Father and now his friends…even the Spirit of the Ring had forsaken him.

Where could he go now? Back to that empty apartment? It was hardly a choice anyone would pick unless they had no other choices, not that he had many to begin with. Who else could he hang with? Duke? 'Dice-boy' as Joey affectionately nicknamed him (along with several other names that will remain unprintable) he barely knew him. Mai? Hardly his type (whatever that was) and besides she and Joey had a will they/won't they thing going. He wished Marik had stuck around after Battle City now he wasn't evil and/or possessed they had struck up a slight friendship on the blimp ride home, after all misery loves company and they did have so much in common. But no he was probably back home in Egypt now.

Who was left…Kaiba? Because of course Seto Kaiba teenage CEO of Kaiba corp often expressed his desires to simply hang out with his fellow classmates. The closest anyone came to been his friend (his little brother not counting been family) was Yugi and while the pint sized Duellist may count Kaiba as one of his closest friends (seriously was there something wrong with him? And People thought he had issues (and he does he doesn't deny that) but really had he been dropped on his head a s a child or something?) and it wasn't saying much to say that Kaiba hated his guts with a passion (anyone else remember Death T?) sure he'd mellowed out a little since the old days-but he was still Kaiba.

At least he never got bothered while walking the streets, even down dark alleys at midnight, all the local muggers, gangs and the filth that stalks Domino during the twilight hours knew better than to pick on the scary looking kid with the hair as white as snow. Been possessed by a sadistic _criminal _Yami did leave you with a few fringe benefits.

Part 2) CEO's problems

Kaiba was feeling slightly better after venting his frustrations upon his incompetent staff (soon to be ex-staff after he'd fired the lot of them) It seemed like every time he looked over his shoulder he seemed to catch someone making an obvious mistake (or at least it was obvious to him) they were supposed to be earning his company more money and yet all he could see them do was riddle his precious company with errors and glitches he had to take the time to fix (when he could be improving the duel disk or inventing a holo-phone or something.) It was infuriating.

"Mr. Kaiba" a nervous looking young woman with light blond hair and a pair of glasses perched nervously on her nose and wearing an orange polo neck jumper that accented her nervous disposition, she approached him nervously. (Did I mention she was nervous) ah his 'new' secretary (or 'soon to be miss fired' as his brother had nicknamed her and her dozen or so predecessors and would most likely go on to nickname her successors in the future.)

"There's an unscheduled man here to see you" She informs Kaiba who raises an eyebrow and gave her an intimidating look causing her to appear even more nervous if that was even possible. "I know your 'new'" he tried oh he really did try to keep his temper after all when has he ever had a secretary that wasn't new. (his current record for holding a secretary was five days and six hours, he certainly didn't want it to be another hour and a half before he reduced one to tears…again) As it was Kaiba corp tended to go through a heck of a lot of secretaries–thank Kami for recruitment agencies.

"But there is an established protocol for unscheduled visitors" Kaiba continues just as stiffly (maybe a pinch to much starch this morning) he breaths in and out calmingly-it wasn't working "tell them I'm busy and they should make an appointment over the phone with my secretary (that's you for now) then call security to have them escorted from the premises" he declares coldly.

"Oh but of course I know of that protocol Sir" she replied eagerly, thank heavens for small mercies someone in recruitment was at least teaching them the basics otherwise they'd never last half as long. "but the gentleman and his associate has come all this way from America to speak with you and will only require a few minutes of your valuable time" ah that was different in this case she had made the right decision in informing him. "A Professor Charles Xavior of the Xavior Institute"

"Never heard of him, never heard of it" Kaiba declares arrogantly even as he changed his mind about it "I can spare ten minutes have him shown up to my office, It will be a break from watching these useless buffoons ruin my company" he gestures at the buffoons otherwise known as cowering Kaiba corp employees. (Possibly soon too be ex-Kaiba corp employees) "Right away sir" she practically clicked her heels before about turning. Kami! She was keen still he could at least take solace in the fact that the keen ones never lasted long.

Part 3) Way of the Ninja

Joey had entered the ninja minds set (he was role playing again: Last week it was pirates!) He'd managed to evade security (seriously with all the attempts on Kaiba corp, Kaiba and his brother by madmen, rivals and other power hungry control freaks you'd think he'd spring for better guards.) There wasn't much he could do about the cameras but hope no one noticed he shouldn't have been there until after he was gone (human error the one thing Kaiba couldn't fix.)

Thankfully what with all the re-matches Kaiba insisted on having with Yugi. Kaiba corp had almost become the tri coloured haired duellists second home and the presence of the spikey haired midget duellist and his friends weren't exactly uncommon. That was something that worked in Joeys favour as he sneaked through the tall imposing office building.

He quickly made his way to Kaiba's office (he didn't know the root by heart but knew it roughly enough to find it after a bit of search.) He had been about to pick up a Blue Eyes White Dragon paperweight to use as proof when suddenly his heckles were up (he wished he could think up a better name for it than that, but it was an appropriate comparison, Joey sense maybe) whatever! Sniffing the air cautiously he picked up a scent that practically oozed arrogance-Kaiba was returning to his office!

Joey did what any one would have done under the circumstances and ran around the desk twice flapping his arms like a headless chicken…before hitting upon an epiphany acting fast he slipped under Kaiba's desk squeezing into the knee space in front of Kaibas chair. And not a moment to soon as Kaiba strode into the room followed a few seconds later by two visitors whose scents Joey didn't recognise but from their accents sounded English. Which much to his annoyance the meeting was conducted entirely in–and wouldn't he happen to be flunking English at school?


	3. Shades of Grey

**Relina-Chan: I apologise in advance for the short chapters but I've re-wrote chapter 3 two times and it just wasn't working so I came up with this tag on for the end of chapter 2, Xaviers thoughts on meeting Seto Kaiba, the next chapter will be uploaded immediately to make up for it but I apologise for it been similarly short.**

Chapter 3) Shades of Grey

Professor Charles Xavier (Professor X) wasn't an easily intimidated man. it was difficult but not impossible to intimidate a man who could read minds, and yet somehow his arch nemesis Magneto, Nick Fury of Shield and the young man before him managed this feat.

Seto Kaiba a name that inspired awe, fear and some grudging respect in the hearts of millions worldwide the former Duel Monsters World Champion. Duel Monsters of course being a popular card game among the modern youth that had earned a considerable following in both Asia and America and with Europe only just beginning to catch up still focussed on the last collectible fad pakomon or something Packet Monsters. Even Evans and Kurt collected the cards although they didn't play anywhere near the prospective students league.

Of course Seto's other title was equally as important for he is the CEO of Kaiba Corp one of Japans if not the worlds greatest economic sources. The name Kaiba Corp was once renown as one of the biggest weapons manufacturers in the world (at its height rivalling Stark Industries cent for cent) however upon the death (by suicide apparently) of its former CEO Gorzoborrow Kaiba the adopted father of Seto the younger Kaiba had completely reformatted the company disposing of all it's weapon designs and factories erasing its bloody past to become the biggest gaming corporation in the world pioneering innovative virtual reality and holographic technology. And sponsoring a number of games ranging from Digital Pets, Capmon, Monster Fighter, Monster World RPG, Duel Monsters of course, and even theme parks resulting in the creation of Domino City's fabled Kaiba-land a Dragon/Duel Monsters themed park where orphaned and under privileged kids receive free admission.

Yes there was no doubt that the young man (for he certainly wasn't a boy) in front of him was intimidating and quite rightly so, he'd been in charge of a global conglomerate since before his teens.

He'd faced of against businessmen and opportunists, con merchants and industrial saboteurs without fazing. Naturally he wasn't going to bat an eye facing down a bald headed American confined to a wheelchair.

Seto Kaiba wasn't evil; although he often operated within varying shades of grey that came far closer to black than white. He was focussed and prepared to do anything to achieve his goals whether they were building a theme park for the underprivileged or putting a rival business Game Freak out of business in order to retain Kaiba Corps dominion over the gaming world and by extension the hearts and minds of millions of children around the globe. No Seto Kaiba wasn't evil and that Xavier always found made everything all the more complicated after all you could always rely on a evil man to do evil things, a man like Seto could do anything.

And as Xavier mentally prepared to unleash a bombshell that was liable to be received with scorn and desertion he couldn't help but wonder why Mr. Wheeler the third name on his list was hiding under Mr. Kaiba's desk.


	4. Dark Alley Kid

Chapter 4) Freak show review, Dark Alley Kid

It was getting late the sun had long since lost it's battle with the horizon and fell to rise anew on the morrow. As the streetlights hummed to life casting the darkening streets into shadows that swallowed up all that walked through them. Any one with any sense had already retired for the night. Only the brave, the intoxicated and the filth of the world stalked the streets at night. And Ryo Bakura didn't fit into any of these categories.

Ryo had nothing to fear from the shadows or the dark. He'd faced real shadows, true darkness and survived the night was nothing to him. Especially since all the local gangs, criminal elements and thugs of various descriptions were afraid of him or rather Domino City's King of Thieves The Spirit of the Millennium ring back when he used to take control of his body and do whatever he pleased (commit meaningless acts of theft and beat up bruisers that would have squashed Ryo like a bug mainly) even though his Yami was gone (for good this time he hoped) he still received a few fringe benefits that came from sharing ones mortal form with an immortal psychopathic embodiment of the darkness.

Therefore it came as a complete surprise when he found four bizarre looking figures standing in his way- A Giant with a punk hairstyle wearing a shredded combat jacket chowing down on a burger he was larger than most Sumo Wrestlers and so it took Ryo a moment to process the fact that he was barely older than him a sufferer of Dudleyism perhaps.

A young teen with silver hair wearing a green spandex suit with a white lightning motif running down it. He was standing beside the Giant his features twisted into a self satisfied smirk that made even someone like Ryo just to want to smack the hell of him.

Standing on the opposite side of the Giant another teen stood with a scowl on his face he wasn't wearing spandex though so that was one up from the silver haired teen, instead he was wearing what Ryo could only describe as a dark grey exosuit with a glass visor.

Worse of all was the fourth and final member of the group who dropped down from the lamp post he was sitting on the side of flashing a smile that would have made a dentist scream, with green slimy hair and lips to match wearing a white and swamp green shell suit, crouching like a frog.

"It's your lucky day bro" he claimed speaking in English with an American accent "your gonna join us in the brotherhood yo!" he announces before getting distracted by a fly buzzing near an overfilling dumpster nearby. A green slimy tendril which Ryo's horrified mind noted was the disgusting little guys tongue as it shot out snagged the flying insect buzzing around and pulls back into the disgusting guys mouth where he promptly swallows.

Ryo felt like he was going to be sick…he didn't know who they were or what they wanted with him but his reaction under the circumstances was understandable he ran away screaming!

Blob took another bite from his burger hefting the paper doggy bag proudly displaying the Burger World motif unconcerned it was after all a rather common reaction to anyone meeting Toad for the first time.

Pietro stifles a snicker knowing now it would be up to him and his fancy footwork to get the job done really he loved having a chance to show of especially as it gave him a chance to demonstrate to the new recruit just how awesome he was.

Lance sighed some days he wished he'd stayed with the X-men sure he'd have to put up with Summers but on the plus side he'd get to see Kitty a lot more, and no more Toad, no more Blob, no more daddies boy Pietro. If he could get away with it and away from Mystique he could cheerfully switch sides like that some days.

Toad on the other hand blinked and scratched his right armpit "was it something I said?" he asked cluelessly.


End file.
